


Superheroes

by leafyxthiefy



Series: A Drabble or Two [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Law as a Villain Surgeon, Luffy is a normie Civvy, M/M, Multi, accidental fires, ace just wants to see his boyfriends okay, and ace a villain, ask, because how could i, because why the fuck not, double dates, i just couldnt do angst okay, i love these dorks and their love of eachother, in which Marco is a banker, pocket fire extinguishers, sabo a hero, the works basically, who likes to steal candy and marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: "You've been caught. There's nothing more you can do, so why are you still fighting?""I wish you could see your worth."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthenticAussie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthenticAussie/gifts).



> And I'm back with not one but two drabbles, I am on a roll :D
> 
> Anyway, this one goes out to an awesome friend of mine, AuthenticAussie, who writes amazing MarcoAceSabo [MAS], MarAce, AceSabo and definitely deserves a look see if you get a chance!
> 
> She asked for two Prompts involving a Superhero AU, it was an either or, but I did both cuz I just could not, the second drabble is under the line. Enjoy!~
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing One Piece related, or any other referenced material.

"You've been caught. There's nothing more you can do, so why are you still fighting?" Sabo asked with the lightest hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Because if I just lie here and let you take me in, it sends the wrong message to my fans." Ace replied with a tone that said it should have been painfully obvious.

"You're a _villain!_ You don't have any fans, you dork." Sabo said, reminding Ace for the millionth time. "In order to have fans you have to be a hero."

Ace scoffed, "There's no rules to this game Blue, villains can have a fanbase too."

"Listen guys, as amusing as it is to watch the two of you have a deep and meaningful discussion of fandoms and their people, I should be getting home, yoi." a third voice broke in between the squabbling hero and bad guy.

The pair turned to the third person in the vault who was tied to the swivel chair, and looking as if he would rather be anywhere else.

"Marco!" Ace smiled as if he hadn't just tied him up only minutes prior to the Blue Rebel showing up. "You're on my side right, you'd be my fan."

Marco's mouth opened to answer Ace, but before he could even get a breath out, Sabo cut in. "You tied Marco up, _again_? Seriously Spade, how many times do we have to go over this? Keep Marco–actually _every_ civilian–out of your schemes."

"I told him to stay home today!" Ace retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I can't go around showing favoritism by letting him go, so I had to tie him up like the rest of them."

"And bring him to the safe with you?" Sabo asked.

"He's the only one that knows the combination!" Ace explained indignantly.

"Actually, Penguin, Robin, and Coby also know the combination to the safe, yoi." Marco supplied from his seat.

Sabo's shoulders slumped and Ace was pretty sure Sabo was aiming a quirked brow in his direction, so the villain shrugged his bare shoulder, "Besides, I prefer Marco's company. The one with the hat only talks about the Surgeon and how he wished it was _him_ tying him up, Robin unnerves me, and Coby wets his pants, are you really telling me that you want to save someone that wets their pants Blue?"

Ace saw a quick shiver go down Sabo's spine, and grinned in triumph. "That's not what I mean here Spade! A civilian is a civilian, you shouldn't tie _any_ of them up!"

"But if I don't they run away!" Ace pouted.

"Speaking of running away, I really should be heading home soon, yoi. Oyaji's on this new medication where he needs to take it every night before dinner and he tends to 'forget'." Marco spoke up again gesturing uselessly to his bindings as well as he could in his current state.

"Oh what are you guys having for dinner?" Ace asked his mood lifting despite the situation, "How's the old fart doing anyway?"

"The doctors say he's actually getting better, yoi." Marco supplied "In fact the medicine is extra precaution for a follow–"

" _Spade!"_ Sabo cut in, "I care about Oyaji as must as the next guy, but when we put on our masks, we aren't who we are. Get back on track will you?" he scolded, "The faster we get this over with, the sooner Marco can go home to tend to Oyaji."

"Well I'm not letting you take me in." Ace huffed. "I got this far so I can't just give up now."

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Of course you can't."

"Hey Ace," both set of eyes fell on Marco, "I'm not your fan. I'm your number one fan, yoi."

Ace grinned and charged into the showdown between Spade and Blue Rebel.

* * *

"I wish you could see your worth." Sabo sighed as he sat upon Ace. Another showdown between the two supers had seen Blue as the victor this time around. "You'd make a great Hero Spade, so why don't you just leave the villainy behind?"

"Do you really _have_ to sit on me, Blue?" Ace asked rather irritated and buckled under Sabo, but the blonde only laughed.

"Can't have you escaping again, Spade, besides the fight was fair and square. Now I believe you owe Marco an apology for tying him up, _again_?"

"The fight was not fair, you cheated and used the extension feature on your pipe!" Ace protested, "I woulda won if you hadn't done that and you know it!"

Sabo chuckled, "All fair in love and war Spade, how many times must we go over that?"

"And I thought _I_ was the evil villain here." Ace muttered, but soon after relented looking over to where his hostage sat in his chair. "I'm sorry Marco! But you gotta admit, the chair is much more comfortable this time, huh?"

Marco rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same, "Yes it is, thank you for taking my input into consideration, yoi."

"Chair comfort aside, why _did_ you take Marco? You didn't even rob the bank this time, you hit up the candy shop three blocks from it." Sabo asked,

"Because they got in a shipment of those awesome blue candies that Marco loves but will never admit, much less buy for himself so I abducted him." Ace said as if it should have been the obvious explanation.

"I was going to let him go as soon as I gave him his share of the candy!" Ace added when he felt Sabo's eyes on him.

Sabo on the othe rhand sighed, "Times like these are what make me wonder how you're even _considered_ a villain."

"Because I'm a no good rotten crook? At least that's what Gramps says." Ace supplied and shrugged a shoulder, "Besides if I'm a Hero, then I can't do cool things like steal candies cuz I can, or listen to the mayor's briefings, and all the other boring junk that comes with being a Hero. Seriously you're the _Blue Rebel_ how come you aren't a villain? I'm honestly surprised people let you be a Hero with that name."

Sabo rolled his eyes, "Because doing good is rewarding, Spade, think of all the good you could do if you chose to be a Hero."

"But then I couldn't kidnap Marco." Ace reasoned.

Sabo let his head fall into his open palm with an audible smack. And Marco chuckled. "It would be rather interesting to see you as a Hero, Spade. But I have a feeling we'd see each other less if you were to turn to a life of good, yoi."

"See Blue! Marco agrees!"

"Darn it Marco don't encourage him!" Sabo exclaimed, but a smile was on his lips all the same.


	2. Morning Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with the Morning Paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this came to be, set within the same AU. Enjoy!~

“Have you seen this?” Ace’s question was followed by a newspaper being slammed onto the surface of their kitchen island. 

“Can you believe the nerve of some people? How dare they!” Ace continued to rant to an unimpressed blonde.

“Oh yes, how dare they finish construction on the Dressrosa Bridge, yoi.” Marco said with mock alarm, “Those scoundrels! Now we won’t have to suffer for half an hour in blaring traffic in the early dawn.”

“What? No! Not that!” Ace frowned and flipped the paper to where the headlining article was in Marco’s face. “Do you see that Marco? _Local Banker Exposed! His Secret Passionate Affair with Blue Rebel!”_

“Ah, that.” Marco hummed, pushing the paper away from his face and allowing himself room to drink his coffee. “It’s nothing but speculation Ace, nothing to worry about.”

“I am _not_ worried!” Ace grumbled and sat down grabbing an apple and munching on it.

“And I’m supposed to take your violent apple chewing as a good sign, yoi?” Marco asked with the slightest hint of a smile lifting the corner of his lip.

“What has you all riled up so early in the morning?” a third voice chimed in as the last inhabitant of the apartment shuffled into the kitchen.

“As if you don’t know!” Ace grumbled and slid the paper down the island for the other blonde to see.

“I can safely say that I was not aware there was going to be a girl scout cookie convention in the town square, thank you for the heads up, love. But I thought the peanut butter kind were your favorite, did they run out?” Sabo asked, and Marco chuckled while Ace nearly choked on his apple.

“Seriously do you two ever read the headlining article?!” Ace cried out in exasperation and tapped on the page. “The paper is claiming _exclusive_ insider details on this romantic affair Marco is having with the Blue Rebel!”

“Ah.” Sabo hummed as he picked up the paper, skimming the article of blatant lies and fabricated facts.

“I fail to see the problem Ace. If you’re worried about people snooping then just refrain yourself from using your powers. Is it really that hard for you to use a match or a lighter every now and then?” Sabo teased and opened up the newspaper to where the story was supposed to continue.

“I am _not_ worried about that!” Ace huffed.

“And really, all of this is based off of the fact that Blue rescues Marco all the time from a certain Villain, does Spade ring a bell, Acey?”

Ace threw his arms into the air. “Exactly!”

Whatever lecture Sabo had in store for Ace and his habit of abducting Marco were all but cut short by the shout of the raven. Marco too, looked on more curiously now, though a small smile was hidden behind the rim of his coffee mug.

“Why do they automatically assume that the civilian is involved with the hero? Spade is _just_ if not more attractive than Blue Rebel. _Spade_ is the one that abducts Marco, isn’t that enough to have people wondering that maybe just _maybe_ Spade is the one that is having the secret affair with Marco? He does get kidnapped every week and then some!”

Sabo’s mouth opened slightly to Ace’s furious rant as he processed what was going on. Of course Ace wasn’t upset about being discovered, he had remained anonymous with his powers since he was young and old enough to learn. He was upset about the ensunuation  of an affair that did not involve him. Really the situation was laughable, but all Sabo could do was let his head hang as a sigh escaped his lips. That would be something that Ace would take to heart.

“Is it really that important Ace, it’s just a silly article.” Sabo tried and was met with narrowed gray eyes.

“Maybe to you! But where is the justice for the villains, Bo? Yes, we rob a bank here and there, tie up a civilian along the way, but we are just as capable of loving bank tellers as heroes are. Spade can be just as infatuated with Marco!”

Whatever Sabo was about to counter with, however, was cut off when Marco set his mug down.

“Yes, Coo Reporter, I would like to make an anonymous tip that you left of a key detail to your story of that banker.” He paused.

“Yes, I happen to be very much acquainted with the man...yes, yes he is head over heels for Blue Rebel. But what you do not know, is that he is also madly in love with Blue’s archnemesis,”

The gasp that blew out of the phone echoed in the room, and Marco smiled at his two lovers, shutting off the phone and effectively cutting off a frantic reporter.


	3. Fire Extinguisher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So this is a little drabble that was requested from a friend, MidnightLuck, still takes place within the Superhero AU, with Ace as Spade, Sabo as Blue Rebel, and Marco as the Bank Teller. This is just crack lol, enjoy!~

"Good thing* I brought a fire extinguisher then, yoi" Marco sighed as he grabbed the compact device and pointed it in Ace's direction.

"No wai–" Whatever protest that Ace was about to shout was cut short as the pressurized smoke screen was released and covered Ace in the foamy substance that immediately suffocated his flames.

By the time Marco was finished spraying Ace, the freckled man was all but waving his hands defensively, a massive pout on his face as he glared up at his boyfriend. "Was that really necessary?"

Marco flashed a grin at Ace, "Entirely."

"You  _did_  kind of set yourself on fire, we're just trying to put out the fire." Sabo chimed in helpfully, as he stomped out a small ember on the bank's floor.

"You have to remember that while you are flame retardant, the carpeted floor under us is not, yoi." Marco chided as he ran his fingers through Ace's white coated hair.

"I do remember!" Ace huffed, "I was only trying to set my hands on fire not all of me...it was just that he made me so mad! How dare he just waltz in here in the middle of my heist and try to rescue you?  _Every_ hero knows that putting an end to my evil doings is Blue's gig."

"Actually, Spade." Sabo hummed as he nudged the unconscious man who was covered from head to toe in onyx soot, "It is the job of every hero within the city to protect civilians from the immanent threat of villains, so he was in his jurisdiction."

Ace snorted, "That's just a silly rule that you heroes like to tell yourselves, but since I don't have to listen to those rules,  _I_ say that the only one that can stop me is my archnemesis, Blue Rebel. Otherwise why am I wasting my time with robbing the bank if I don't get to see you?"

"Maybe you should just stop assaulting the bank? Ever think of that?" Sabo asked with the lightest hint of annoyance in his voice.

"We've been over this Blue! Robbing the bank is the best heist on my evil agenda, it gives me Marco time."

"You know, we have had an increased amount of customers to the bank since people began to pick up on Spade's fascination with this particular location, yoi." Marco added, while pointing to a few people taking snapshots of three of them from a nearby window.

Ace flashed Sabo a ' _see'_  grin of triumph, much to the blonde's added exasperation. "What did I tell you about encouraging him Marco?" Sabo groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one one was just cute to write tbh, oh and the reason thing* has the star is because the original prompt didn't look right to me, it said "Good job I brought a..."
> 
> But yeah lol, hope you liked it, Thanks for reading! Till next time!~


	4. Double Date: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace wants a double date, but whats the occasion?

"So what about a double date?!" The freckled man with a head set aflame asked suddenly popping up in Sabo's view, making the blonde jump and stop himself from severing his own tongue in the process.

"Mother of– Ace, how many times do we have to not to set yourself in fire while you're in the apartment?" Sabo huffed, reaching out to pat the flames down on the distressed man's head, though had no luck as they continued to spark back to life with newfound vigor.

"Aghhh, nevermind that." Ace said waving Sabo's hands away from his head, "We have a more dire situation on our hands and I will be damned if we don't do anything about it! So I'm here to ask you: Are you in?"

"In for what exactly?" Sabo asked cautiously, wary of the flames that by then had spread to cover Ace's shoulder blades. "You  _do_  realize that as a certified Hero I am unable to help or take part in whatever scheme you have cooking up and would have to severely advise you against it."

"Sabo," Ace's words lacked the usual laidback tone he often had when he talked about his heists and plans of wreaking havoc. "I think it's finally time for us to team up against a common enemy."

"Team up…" Sabo repeated, needing to make sure that he was actually on the same page as his burning boyfriend. "For a double date?"

"A double date, yoi?" Marco's voice was curious where Sabo's was skeptical and cautious.

"Exactly Marco! We're going out, so get ready, and you!" Ace rounded on Sabo once again, "I will ask you again, are you in?"

Sabo blinked up to Ace, still confounded over the entire ordeal, what had his boyfriend so riled up that he had combusted and was no where near extinguishing his flames.

"Well one of us has to make sure you don't burn the whole city to the ground, but are you at least going to tell us what we're signing up for?"

"Does this have anything to do with the Surgeon asking Luffy on a date, yoi?" Marco asked, though a small smile suggested that he  _knew_  that was the reason behind Ace's sudden interest on an impromptu double date.

"The Surgeon?" Sabo asked just as Ace's flames brightened, the edges turning a dangerous shade of blue.

"That bastard." Ace seethed, "Does he really think he can get away with taking advantage of Luffy like this?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Law Trafalgar, the dreaded surgeon, Master of the Underworld and man who has literally harvested the beating hearts of other Heroes is going out with Luffy.  _Our Luffy?"_

"What other Luffy and Surgeon do you know?" Ace asked incredulously. While Marco calmly nodded from where he stood, "The very ones."

"And why the hell didn't you start with that Ace! What are we still doing here? Let's go on that double date!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, lol this will get added to, so no need to worry please bear with me!~
> 
> Thank you very much and see you next time!~


	5. Double Date: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're my arch nemesis but our best friends are dating…I guess I'll play nice in civvies, for now' AU
> 
> Obviously I'm altering this, since I couldn't figure out a way that MAS would date when I see Ace and Marco as Sabo's best friends, other than Koala of course, and with Marco, Ace, Sabo, and his siblings are his best friends, and yeah the three of them are their own best friends in this AU. So I figure I can combine this with the last drabble of the double date idea! Thus LawLu was introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can it be true? Did I just rise out of the depths of Xibalba [Mayan Underworld… I've been watching El Dorado... fite me] But yes! I am here and I finally finished this addition to the Superhero AU! I was gonna get started on something and realized that I needed this done first.
> 
> Please be warned I no longer know how to LawLu, but I did have a wonderful friend help me out, so shoutout to Shishiswordsman for the LawLu help. Also all mistakes are my own, and with all this said, Enjoy!~

The tension between three of the five patrons sitting in a booth of The Baratie was thick, enough so that Marco thought that if he was to get a knife, it would actually poke through something and hover in the air. Then again it most likely could, seeing as to how Super's and Villains alike visited this particular spot.

A quick glance around the restaurant proved that Sabo wasn't the only hero around, Sabo could possibly identify them better seeing as to how the community shared their alter-persona's from time to time, but Marco only speculated and was often right according to Ace. How Ace found out the identities of the other Hero's, Marco could only guess, not that he condoned it, he was a 'Villain' by nature.

Speaking of Villains, there were a few there too, people that Ace and Sabo had warned Marco to stay away from because of their notoriety, not that they messed with Marco since it was no longer a secret that he was  _with_  both Ace and Sabo after the newspaper incident. But that was beside the point right now, at the moment, there was a much more interesting story that  _any_  reporter would kill in order to cover.

Decorated Hero of the city Blue Rebel and clever yet laid back Villain Spade were both on the same team, working together to defeat a common enemy: The infamous Surgeon and current terrorizer of the underworld, Law Trafalgar. And the reason for their momentary truce was also sitting at the table, seemingly oblivious to the war that was being waged in his name.

Luffy was shoving bread stick after breadstick into his mouth as Ace narrowed his gray eyes on the man before them, his glass of water steaming in his hands. Marco wondered for a brief moment how long the water would last until it was evaporated and then how much time it would take for the glass itself to start melting, or alternatively how much pressure could it handle before it shattered? Apparently not wanting to find out, Sabo placed a hand on Ace's to warn him of what would happen should he burst into flames, again. That is, unless he wanted another fire extinguisher surprise to happen.

"So." Sabo's smile was chilling, Marco wasn't even on the receiving end of that cheshire grin and he could  _still_  feel the intensity of it.

It wasn't that Sabo looked menacing by any means, Sabo was just… intimidating–when he wanted to be. Sabo had a kind and pleasant air around him both when he played civilian and when he was a Hero, it was part of his abilities, Marco had learned that Sabo was highly empathic and yet the opposite of an empath, a Pathokinetic he had called it. Sabo was able to read emotions in an instant and in turn alter them.

It hadn't made sense to Marco at first, when he had learned that the Blue Rebel was Spade's nemesis, since the latter favored fire based attacks and could actually turn himself into flames in order to avoid most if not all of the damage. And then it clicked for Marco, with Sabo's manipulation of emotions he could calm down anyone,  _even_ Ace, who's flames burned hotter with his emotions. And once Ace was 'calm', Sabo could use his honed skills in hand to hand and keep Ace from turning into fire. This of course wasn't to say that Ace was then completely defenseless without his flames, Ace could brawl with the best of them, but then again what did you expect from the man who grew up with Garp the Fist?

"How did you two meet?"

"Oh! Didn't I tell you, I was at the meat shop, you know the one in the middle of the Archipelago district, Kidd was there too! Started punching…" the boy got distracted when a new basket of breadsticks was brought over. "Oh! Coby, shishishi, he tried to stop Kidd from robbing the place, but Kidd wasn't having it so I had to beat up Kidd to protect the meat and then Torao came in and took Kidd away but he gave me this grumpy look before he left."

Marco blinked for a moment, his low lidded eyes actually opening marginally larger, because… honestly should he be surprised? This was Luffy they were talking about, the kid wasn't going to give them a tear jerker of a story, or even one that had them cringing from the sap. No, Marco should have expected nothing more than something average and completely unromantic from Luffy, who apparently met his boyfriend in a meat shop  _and_  during a brawl. Marco snorted in amusement,  _Luffy probably thought that_ that _was romantic in his own special way._

And a sideways glance showed that Ace and Sabo thought the same thing if Sabo's suddenly more  _friendly_  smile and the water in Ace's glass reaching it's boiling point were any indication.

Before Marco could clear his throat, Sabo's smooth and dangerous voice stopped him, "I see, and what lead you to pursue our little brother, Law-San?"

The golden eyes that had previously been in a somewhat bored stare down with Ace shifted over to Sabo and immediately went cold, leaving Marco to wonder if the Surgeon was aware of Sabo's patheokinetic ability. Because as far as Marco knew, only he and Ace were aware of just what his power was capable of, the rest of the world  _assumed_  that he was the sort to null powers.

"His charming personality." Law deadpanned and for a moment it seemed that the world was silent as tension rose even higher.

" _Charming_  you say, in what way?" Sabo continued in his  _too_  polite voice.

Though it looked like Ace had had enough of the idle chit chat and made it known when the water all but turned to steam, completely evaporating from the glass and steaming up the booth and making Marco lean away from the heat source that became Ace whilst simultaneously reaching for the pocket sized fire extinguisher he tended to carry ever since the last incident at the bank.

"Come  _on_ Trafalgar, what about this is charming?!" Ace blurted out and gestured over to his younger brother who currently had five breadsticks shoved into his mouth, trying to chew through all five of them at the same time.

Marco raised a brow, because honestly, did Ace have any room to judge? Since he did practically the same thing.

"Actually Acey." Marco slid into the conversation not only in hopes of calming Ace and lowering the temperature in the booth, but also to get a small point across. "Though I can't speak for Law, I don't seem to remember disliking you in the same compromising action, yoi" Marco left out the fact that they both adored Sabo when he imitated a chipmunk, though definitely saved it in case it was needed.

"T-that's different!" Ace spluttered, heat rising to his cheeks and bringing fire to spark over his blushing features.

"Marco, love, please refrain from setting Acey on fire, and as for you." Sabo's eyes slid back to Law after he settled a hand on Ace's own and calmed the freckled Villain, significantly changing the temperature in the booth.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries." Law finally spoke up, his tone no longer sounding bored but challenging, enough so that Sabo lost his smile for a moment, his face becoming that serious one that even Ace paused to look at and made Luffy set his bread down.

"I understand that as an older brother you want to protect Luffy, but fact of the matter is Luffy and I are dating. And as long as he allows it to be so, I will do my best to–" Marco saw the exact moment where his emotions caught up with him and made him lose his nerve, a small hint of rose lighting his cheeks even in the low lighting of the Baratie.

"To?" Ace and Sabo asked in unison.

"Shishishi, cut it out Bo, you too Ace. Torao's great, he even shares his bread with me, see!"

"That's only because he hates bread, Lu." Ace's remark was just above a sneer and even Marco had to wince at the animosity that wasn't being sent his way but in Law's.

"No you don't understand Acey." Luffy interjected stopping even Sabo from speaking up next. "It isn't about the bread, though I have to admit it's pretty great not having to share the garlic bread and I get all the pizza crusts, and pies, and cakes, and muffins, and–"

"I'm pretty sure there's a point you're trying to make Lu?" Sabo asked just as Luffy started to compile a list of all his food related benefits in the situation.

"Ah right, shishishi, this isn't about the food, though that part something but the meat place isn't the only place we hung out at, there was also the time with the movies, the boat, the pier, oh and that one time with the clothes. But anyway, I like Torao and he likes me, isn't that enough?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you, yoi." Marco hummed, studying his boyfriends since there was a key term that was surely to get noticed by the two.

" _Clothes,"_ and there it was, leave it to the duo to be stuck on that detail."I'm sorry Trafalgar-San, why did our darling little brother mention ' _the time with the clothes_?"

Marco was about to chime in with 'it was probably a misunderstanding when Ace slammed his palms against the table and rose to his full height in the booth looming over the golden eyed Surgeon.

No sooner was Ace standing when Marco heard the tell-tale sound of  _fwoom._  Marco gulped as the temperature in the booth rose higher than it had before, it really was a good thing that he had brought the pocket sized fire extinguishers, because the way that Ace was flaming was definitely  _not_  good.

"You better start running Surgeon, Sabo may not be able to raise a hand on you in public because of his little rules, but  _I_  can." Ace threatened, the edges of his flames turning a menacing blue.

"And what makes you think you can go against me and live, Portgas-ya?" the words were spoken calmly, but there was no mistaking the dangerous tone in them. Law took his own stand and in a bold move leaned in to challenge Ace, Marco's mouth opened to stop the man. But it seemed that Luffy was more prepared than he.

"Ace we're gonna get kicked out by Zeff if you burn down the Baratie again." the youngest brother warned and in a rare show of carefulness, he pulled Law back a few inches to keep him from being burned by the living fire that was Ace.

"We did laundry and Torao helped me figure out the portions with the detergent. Can't you guys just give him a chance?"

Ace was still glaring at the taller man with narrowed eyes when Sabo sighed and reached out to calm down the raging inferno that was Ace. "Fine. Ace I think Luffy is right, we haven't been very fair here. Everyone deserves a chance, so how about this Law-San. We will play nice as civilians, but don't think we won't come after you if you happen to misstep. Especially as the Surgeon, I believe you have just met your two new nemesis'."

Law backed off a moment after Ace was reeled in and nodded, "I can agree to this, Sabo-ya."

Marco was actually pretty surprised things were ending fairly peacefully, maybe there really wasn't too much animosity between the three as he had thought, despite Ace's glare and Sabo's smile. But then again, the night really wasn't over.

"How about I buy you a drink Law?" Marco offered and mentally added,  _you're really gonna need it, yoi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> I didn't entirely mean for Marco to be the sole POV, he just sorta happened what with being the impartial observer but it worked out and yes his thoughts also have a verbal tic!~
> 
> Please let me know what you think? Also, I hope to have a new installment like in like soon-ish so ^^ look forward to that!

**Author's Note:**

> I had no angst in me for these guys, they are such adorable dorks I just could't this time around lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think, yes?
> 
> Till next time!~


End file.
